ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Ep 04 - Attack of the Lady Manager!
' "Attack of the Lady Manager!" '(女子マネージャー襲来 "Joshi Manējā Shūrai" ) is the fourth episode of the anime series. The episode introduces the French otaku, Renge Houshakuji, who declares herself Kyouya's fiancée upon seeing his photograph and noting his striking resemblance to Miyabi, a character from the dating-sim game, "Uki Doki Memorial." Renge transfers to Ouran Academy to meet her real-life Miyabi and, in the process, sets herself up as their lady manager and produces a movie about their "dark sides." Episode Summary The episode begins with Renge playing the dating-sim game Uki-Doki Memorial! in a darkened room, alone. Obsessed with a character named Miyabi, her room is filled with Miyabi-oriented artifacts. Oddly enough, Uki Doki Memorial and its six male characters strangely resemble Ouran Academy and its six male hosts; Miyabi resembling Kyouya. Renge's father, Reynard Houshakuji, enters the room and comments on her fascination with the game, but allows her to do as she pleases. Later, as father and daughter chat about his recent business trip, he shows her a photograph of his business partner in Japan, who has three sons. Renge sees Kyouya for the first time and, because of his uncanny resemblance to Miyabi, is hopelessly smitten and leaves for Japan at once to claim him. Scene skip to the Host Club open for business with the cosplay of the day being Traditional Kimonos. Tamaki is observed tearing up at his guests' beauty while the twins flirt with one another, revealing that their mother is a fashion designer. Haruhi’s customers compliment her kimono, saying she almost looks like a girl. Kyouya reminds Haruhi that although she seems to be gaining customers, and he isn't charging interest as he normally would, there is a rental fee on the kimono. Haruhi likens Kyouya to a heartless tax collector, but upon hearing his exchange with the twins who inquire about money made on the photobooks, realizes that without his shrewd money management, the Host Club would be bankrupt. Mitsukuni enters, crying because he's lost a sandal. Takashi appears, placing it on his foot, after which they hug for the viewing enjoyment of their customers. Haruhi comments that tears seem to be “popular,” but wonders how they all seem to cry on command. She bumps into Kaoru and a bottle of eye-drops pops out of his sleeve, thus answering her query. Hikaru and Kaoru explain that "no woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." They then give her a sweet and her customers ask if she likes them; she says no but thinks it will make a nice shrine offering to her mother. Tamaki gushes over her devotion with more tears. When Haruhi suggests that they're fake, he's insulted because a true host only cries real tears. As he carries on, Haruhi notices Renge peeking in on them from the doorway. The twins flirt with her, but Tamaki interrupts, telling them they should be more courteous to first-time guests. As he role models perfect host behavior, Renge shoves him and calls him a phony. She laces into him with endless insults until he collapses. Kyouya seems to recognize her but, before he can complete a sentence, Renge flings herself at him, calling him her Prince Charming. Things settle and Renge describes how Kyouya is her real-life Miyabi who, in fact, is nothing like the sensitive character she describes. When she learns that Kyouya is the club's director, she appoints herself the club's manager. Kyouya allows it because her family is a client of the Ootoris. The next day, Tamaki approves of Renge being a part of the club because she can "feminize" Haruhi. Renge shows up with cookies she made herself. Tamaki again tries to gain her favor, but she still calls him a "phony prince." She offers the cookies to Kyouya, still thinking he will react as Miyabi might. Mitsukuni says the cookies are burnt, at which point Renge is seen as Medusa!Renge, chasing both Mitsukuni and Takashi, who flee from her in terror. Haruhi tries one and says it isn't bad. Hikaru bites a piece off the cookie between Haruhi's lips and Kaoru licks crumbs off her cheek. Tamaki freaks out while Renge observes. When Mitsukuni offers Renge a glass of milk, she snaps. Shifting into manager-mode, she tells them that each host must develop a "dark side" to keep their customers interested, Kyouya, of course, is perfect in her eyes. Mitsukuni is labeled "the baby-faced thug;" Takashi is the "flunkie;" the twins are basketball stars; Haruhi is a bullied honor student and Tamaki is "the lonely prince." Scene switch to the twins on the basketball court. Kaoru is injured and Hikaru plays up their "Forbidden Brotherly Love" act. Tamaki is viewed standing in the rain, sans blazer, in a tragic pose. Mitsukuni is seen walking with Takashi towards Haruhi with a menacing look on his face. All of a sudden, he breaks down and throws his arms around Haruhi saying he can't be mean to her. Renge calls, "Cut!" and it's revealed that she's producing a film about the new and improved Host Club, using a real Hollywood director. She calls for Haruhi to play her scene with two Ouran students who, because they look tough, Renge casts as Yakuza. When she grabs the arm of one in order to direct him, he pushes her off causing her to fall into a ladder which begins to tumble onto her. Haruhi shoves her aside and they both fall to the ground. Tamaki arrives on scene and upon seeing Haruhi on the ground with tears in her eyes, he hauls off on the bit players though, as it turns out, she's only crying because her contact popped out. Renge loves the ad libbing and asks the film crew if they caught it. When they say yes, Kyouya smashes the lens with a rock saying he can't allow a record of any host engaging in violence. When Renge asks why he's acting so differently, Tamaki explains that her fantasy is not reality. Haruhi suggests she just get to know people little by little, as they are. A few days later in Music Room #3, the girls are gushing over the film to the surprise of everyone but Kyouya, who has been selling it to make money for the club. Renge arrives and tells them that she's staying in Japan because she now realizes who her "true love" really is - Haruhi. As she drags her off to "play together," Tamaki has a conniption fit. Gallery Rengee2.png Renge1.png Renge.jpg Episode4-01.png Ootorifamily1.png|A photo that Renge's father got from business trip in Japan, a photo of the Ootori boys with their father. Notable Quotes *'"Im coming for you, my prince charming!" -Renge' *''(to Haruhi) "I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me in judging people. When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me! Come on, Haruhi! Let's go to my house and play some games together. I think it's time you get to know be better." -Renge''' *''(to Tamaki) ' ''"Get away from me, you phony!" -Renge' *''(refering to Kyouya) ''*thinking* "He's kind of some heartless tax collector!" -Haruhi ' ' 'Haruhi: ''Uki..? '''Honey: ''Doki..? Tamaki: ''OTAKU!!!'' Hikaru: ''OTAKU!!?'' Mori: ''...?'' Kaoru:'' I've never seen one!!'' Renge: ''Hey Everyone! You'll be happy to know that your new lady manager, Renge has baked you some delicious cookies!'' Tamaki: ''Oh! Isn't she lady-like? I'm schmooze of your generosity.'' Renge:'' I didn't bake this cookies for you, phony prince!'' Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suoh *Kyoya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Renge Houshakuji *Reynard Houshakuji *Kotoko Fujioka (mentioned) *Yoshio Ootori (only shown in the picture, mentioned) *Yuuichi Ootori (only shown in the picture) *Akito Ootori (only shown in the picture) *Hollywood Film production staffs *2 unnamed yakuzas Trivia *Uki-Doki Memorial was a game that is just completely made up, but some says it was based from the video game "Tokimeki Memorial" *Renge's hair changes to a snake-like hair which resembles Medusa's hair when she gets angry. Category:Anime Episodes